A change for the worst
by KODfreak
Summary: Riff Raff hates his hunched back, ugly looking body, so he gets surgery done and gets a new, sexy body. After a bit, Magenta fears something is happening to her brother, something she's never seen before.


Frank was having a pool party. He, Columbia, Magenta, and a bunch of Transylvanians were in the pool. Riff Raff was sitting on the edge, wearing his coat and dress shirt, and a pair of trunks, he was just letting his feet dangle in the pool. Frank swam up to him.

"Riff Raff! Come in the pool this instant!"

"That's okay, Master. I'm fine up here."

"I wasn't asking. You are being rude to our guests! Now take off your coat and shirt and get in the pool now!"

The guests started to stare.

"Master, please."

"DO IT NOW!"

Riff Raff sighed. He nervously took off his coat, and unbuttoned and took off his shirt. He was really embarrassed about the shape of his body. Alot of the guests giggled at him as he let himself into the pool. Even Columbia and Frank were giggling. Riff Raff turned around so he didn't face him. Magenta swam up to him as people kept giggling. She put her arm around him. She could see tears coming out of his eyes. Magenta turned to Columbia and Riff Raff who were still giggling.

"Shut up you mother fuckers! You order him around to make fun of him? You think he is so ugly, but I actually prefer him over your ugly ass body!" She shouted to Frank.

"Whatever." Frank said.

Later that night...

Riff Raff was sitting on his bed, with Magenta trying to comfort him.

"I've never been more embarrassed in my life."

"Riff, it's okay. You know they still like you."

"They didn't like me...they never liked me."

"I like you."

"You're the only person that does."

"You know that's not true."

"All because of my stupid body."

"I don't think it's stupid. In fact, I like it. It's...special."

Riff Raff hated being called special. Magenta put her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips.

The next day, Riff Raff was walking around town wearing a trench coat and fadora. He came up to a building with a sign that said "Body altercations". Riff nodded, and went inside. He went up to the front desk.

"I would like surgery done on my body." He quietly said to the lasy at the desk.

"Right this way, the nurse will be with you shortly." She said leading him to an empty room with an operating table. Just then, a young woman wearing a blue doctor uniform came in the room. She had her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi!" She said in a cheerful way. "I'm nurse Ansalong!" She said shaking his hand.

"Hey...I'm Riff Raff...and...you sound awfuly familiar, have we met before?"

"I don't think so." She said with a puzzled expression.

"I guess it's just me."

"Anyway..." She said getting close to him. "What kind of body modification were we talkin, sweety?"

"Well, I was hoping you could mold by body to look...presentable."

"Now come on, how bad could it be?"

Riff Raff took off his trench coat, then his dress shirt. Ansalong took a look at his shirtless body.

"HOLY MOLY!"

Riff Raff frowned.

"Uh, I mean...well...this is going to be a challenge." She said rubbing her chin. "I'm going to have to call in the doctor."

She went to the doorway and called for someone.

"Nation! can you come in here for a moment?" He heard her say. A woman wearing the same type of uniform Ansalong was wearing came in.

"Now I know I've seen you somewhere before." Riff Raff told her.

"Must be coincidence." She said studying Riff Raff's body. Riff saw that she had the same color hair as Magenta. Nation leaned out the door way.

"Cosmo! We need you for a moment."

Then, a bald man wearing glasses and the same uniform as the two women came in. He took a look at Riff.

"Yes...I see. Sir, please lay on the table."

Riff layed his back on the table. The doctors started to giggle. The bald man handed Riff Raff a mouth cover connected to a tube.

"Now count back from 10."

"Ten...nine...eight...sevn..."

When Riff Raff woke up, he was staring at the smiling faces of Cosmo, Nation, and Ansalong. He slowly got up form the table.

"Here look at this." Ansalong said as she put a mirror in front of Riff Raff. He was shocked. Riff Raff now had an amazing body. He had a six paxk, and those pecks! And his muscles weren't too big, they were just perfect.

"Oh My god. I can't believe it."

"I know! You're a hunk now!" Ansalong said with a smile. Riff Raff flexed a little. Ansalong moaned at the sight. Riff Raff then put his dress shirt and Coat back on. Riff Raff then proceeded to write a check for Cosmo.

"It's worth every penny!" Riff Raff said as he handed the check to Cosmo. He shook his hand.

"Here." Ansalong said handing Riff Raff a piece of paper. It was her phone number.

"Call me." She said with a smile.

Meanwhile...

Frank was waiting by the door furious. Riff Raff left without so much as a warning. Magenta was in the kitchen.

"Mark my words Magenta. Your brother will be punished. How dare he sneak off like this!"

"Well you did humiliate him."

"That's not a reason for him to leave unannounced!"

Just then they heard footsteps coming up to the door. Frank stood right there, crossing his arms. The door opened.

"Riff Ra..."

Frank's jaw dropped. Standing there was Riff Raff, wearing a white mens wife beater, holding his coat and shirt with one hand. Frank studied Riff's body up and down, looking at his new muscles. He was now quite the hunk.

"Riff Raff...Wha...what happened?"

"What do you mean, Master?" Riff Raff said with a grin. Frank walked up to him.

"Riff Raff...since when have you looked so...sexy?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Columbia walked into the room. When she layed eyes on Riff Raff, her jaw dropped as well.

"Riff?...Is that you?"

"Yes."

Columbia started to blush.

"Well Master, I think I better get started on those chores."

"Nonsense! I'll have Magenta take care of them. Come on Columbia, let's go...over to the other room."

They left the room. Riff Raff walked into the kitchen where Magenta was doing dishes. He came up from behind her.

"Hey my darling sister."

Magenta turned around and looked up at Riff Raff.

"Riff? Wha...what in god's name happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked with a grin.

"Your body...you've changed it."

"I know. Now I actually look normal for once."

"There's no doubt about that."

Magenta put her arms around him. Riff Raff held her. Magenta moaned.

"I never imagined you as being...muscular."

15 minutes later...

Riff Raff and Magenta just finished making love. Magenta was laying next to Riff Raff, panting and sweating.

"Oh lordy." Magenta exclaimed.

"How was that?" Asked Riff Raff.

"It was everything I could have asked for but..."

"But?"

"I kind of miss your old body."

"My old body was shit. I hated it. I was a freak! But now I'm perfect."

"Yeah, but your old body was so unique."

"I give you the ride of your life and this is how you thank me?"

"Riff, calm down."

Riff was putting his clothes on and getting up to leave.

"Riff, where are you going?"

"Away from you." He said coldly as he left. Magenta started to form tears in her eyes.

Riff Raff went outside and dialed Ansalong's number. They soon met each other at a resturaunt.

Back at the castle, Magenta was in the front room, crying. Soon Columbia walked into the room.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" she asked walking up to her.

"It's Riff."

"I know! He has turned into a tasty hunk of meat!" Columbia said licking her lips.

"No! His new body is doing something to him. He's changed!"

"I know! Magenta, when are you gonna let me have a whirl at him!"

"Shut up! That's not what I meant!"

"Sorry."

"Look, Riff Raff has changed mentally. He thinks he is like a full on ladies man!"

"I'm not arguing with that!" said Columbia.

"Look, Riff Raff left the Castle and didn't tell me where he was going!"

"That does sound serious."

Meanwhile Riff Raff was having a conversation with Ansalong at the table at the resturaunt.

"So how is it working at the body modification center?"

"Well, It is pretty fun seeing the look on those people's faces when they see the new them, but I must say, you are one of by personal bests."

"Am I really?"

"Yes you are."

Meanwhile Frank was driving Magenta and Columbia around town in search of Riff Raff.

"I don't see him." Said Columbia.

"I hope he didn't pick up some slutty girl."

After an hour of searching, they decided to go back to the Castle. They went through the front door, and and heard a noise upstairs. They went up and heard a noise coming from Columbia and Magenta's room. They opened the door and saw Riff Raff making love to a naked Ansalong.

"RIFF!" Magenta screamed. Riff Raff got up. Magenta ran over and grabbed Ansalong out of the bed and began fighting her. She punched her a few times then hooked kicked her across the face. She ran out of the with her clothes, screaming.

"What the fuck were you doing with her?"

"Hey, with this body I can do what ever I want." Riff Raff said. Magenta slapped him in the face.

"Look what you're doing! Riff, I love you! Your body is turning you into a monster!"

"That's not true! I was a monster before!"

"NO! YOU WERE SWEET, KIND, AND LOVING!"

"I WAS A FREAK!"

"Riff Raff." Frank said. "For humiliating you...I'm sorry."

"What?"

"You're not a freak, in fact, you are the most helpful, caring, handy, and most sexy handyman I ever had, and that was before you changed."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh my god...what have I done? Magenta...I'm so sorry. I acted like an idiot."

"It's okay Riff."

"No it's not. I should have never done that, and first thing tommorow, I'm getting my old body back."

The next day Riff Raff went back to the clinic to get his old body back. The lady in front sent him to a room just like before. Soon after, Ansalong appeared.

"Look,...sorry about what happened before."

Ansalong giggled.

"That's okay."

Soon the two other doctors came in.

"So Riff Raff, you want your old body back?"

"Yes."

All three of them laughed.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It just isn't me...wait a minute...you knew this was going to happen...did you three did all this... just to teach me a lesson?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Asked Cosmo.

"I guess."

"Alright, lay on the table and count back from ten."

Riff Raff woke up. He got up from the table and looked in the mirror. He was back to the way he was.

Back at the Castle, Magenta was waitng for Riff Raff. Right when he came through the door, Magenta greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

"I'm glad to see you like this."

"Me too."

The end.


End file.
